baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Yovani Gallardo
Yovani Gallardo (born February 27, 1986, in Penjamillo de Degollado, Michoacan, Mexico) is a right-handed starting pitcher for the Milwaukee Brewers. He was selected in the second round of the 2004 Major League Baseball Draft out of Trimble Technical High School in Fort Worth, Texas. Gallardo is 6' 2" and 222 pounds, and has showcased impressive hitting skills for a pitcher. In 64 career at-bats, he has an average of .234 with 4 home runs and 10 RBIs. He regularly throws four pitches: a fastball, curveball, slider, and changeup with a lot of movement. He has an above-average arm with a fastball that touches the mid 90s, but he usually throws in the 93 MPH range with a hard-breaking 80-84 MPH curve that, when he was in the minors, was considered the best curveball in the minors. His slider is also very good, with a late, sharp break. 2006 season With Single-A Brevard County, on June 9, Gallardo had a no-hitter for 8 1/3 innings before surrendering a triple; Gallardo finished the game with 11 strikeouts. Splitting time between Brevard County and Double-A Huntsville, he led all minor league pitchers with 188 strikeouts in 155 innings of work, the most in a single season by a Brewers prospect. His Double-A line included 13 starts and a 1.63 ERA. His nicknames include YoYo, Yoga and El Chupa Cabra. 2007 season Gallardo started the season with the Triple-A Nashville Sounds. On June 14, the Brewers announced the call-up of Gallardo to replace starter Chris Capuano, who was placed on the disabled list with a strained left groin. Gallardo made his major league debut against the San Francisco Giants on June 18, yielding 3 earned runs in 6 1/3 innings for the win, with three walks and four strikeouts. In Gallardo's first at-bat in the majors, he hit an RBI double. For his second career start on June 23, Gallardo had a no-hitter into the 5th inning. He would later take the no-decision when the bullpen blew the lead in the 8th. After coming out of the bullpen for three games, Gallardo was inserted back into the starting rotation on July 17 when Brewers ace Ben Sheets went on the 15-day disabled list with a right distal finger sprain. 2008 season Gallardo started the season on the disabled list. He went on the 15-day DL on March 21, , with a torn lateral meniscus in his left knee. Upon his return on April 20, Gallardo pitched well during the next three games compiling a 1.80 ERA in 20 innings. During his start on May 1, Gallardo collided with Reed Johnson, of the Chicago Cubs, during the 5th inning. He continued to pitch but was later diagnosed with a torn anterior cruciate ligament (ACL). Gallardo was placed on the 15-day DL and was not activated until September 24. Gallardo was the starting pitcher in game 1 of the NLDS on October 1, 2008 against the Philadelphia Phillies. In doing so, Gallardo became the only pitcher in major league history to start a postseason game with a 0-0 record for the season. He ended up taking the loss to Cole Hamels. External links Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:Major League Baseball players from Mexico Category:People from Michoacán Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Milwaukee Brewers players Category:Mexican American sportspeople Category:Arizona League Brewers players Category:Beloit Snappers players Category:West Virginia Power players Category:Brevard County Manatees players Category:Huntsville Stars players Category:Nashville Sounds players Category:People from La Piedad Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Players